


Last Night (remix)

by highflyerwings



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M, POV Kim Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflyerwings/pseuds/highflyerwings
Summary: He’d meant to tease Jinyoung.  For the sounds he made.  As childish as it seemed it made sense in Yugyeom’s head when he came up with the idea.But he was wrong.  He made a mistake.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Last Night (remix)

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent, and probably won't make sense unless you read [Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245341) first.

* * *

Yugyeom had no idea why he’d even brought it up in the first place. Why he’d thought for even a _second_ it wasn’t going to turn sideways, like it always does. 

Who is he kidding, he knew damn well why he brought it up. 

He’d meant to tease. 

To lord it over Jinyoung, even if it was just between the two of them. 

It wasn’t like it was a huge deal, what they’d done, but he’d needed new fodder and Jinyoung and Jackson had handed it to him so beautifully the night before, he couldn’t resist the urge.

He thought back to the way Jinyoung had sounded. Contented sighs that Yugyeom had never heard fall from his lips before. Not quite like that. Not breathless and satisfied. The way Yugyeom could tell when he opened his mouth against Jackson’s, the warm echo of their mingled breaths, panting and sweet, between the soft kisses they left on one another’s lips. It sent a shock of heat through him, once he’d realized he was awake, that he wasn’t dreaming.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t affected. Wasn’t a little turned on by the sudden, unexpected image in his head of his friends making out in the bed next to his. He couldn’t see much in the low light of the room. So images came to him. Flashing unbidden, but not unpleasantly through his head. 

He pictured tangled legs, and the gentle slope of a back towards a soft, plush bottom, hard muscle, and exploring hands. He pictured pink lips. He pictured a button nose, and eye wrinkles, and he rolled over, pushing the image out of his head as he willed himself back to sleep.

He’d meant to tease Jinyoung. For the sounds he made. As childish as it seemed it made sense in Yugyeom’s head when he came up with the idea. 

But he was wrong. He made a mistake.

Jinyoung always had a way of flipping things around on him, of pulling the rug out from beneath his feet and leaving him floundering. Yugyeom instantly regretted saying anything the moment the words left his mouth and he saw the look on Jinyoung’s face. He knew he’d fucked up, but call it stubbornness, or just plain sheer stupidity...he kept going. 

“I _heard_ you,” he said. Why was Jinyoung being so stubborn? It was obvious Jinyoung knew what he was talking about, why wasn’t he just getting there already. Why wasn’t he rolling his eyes, and lifting a fist in a feinted punch while Yugyeom dodged and cackled, why wasn’t this _working_.

So he whined. He all but stomped his foot at Jinyoung’s stubbornness and Jinyoung seemed so annoyed in all the wrong ways, Yugyeom didn’t know what to do. He was out of his depth. This wasn’t going in the direction he’d expected and when Jinyoung snapped at him, told him to get to the point already. _"Fucking say it!"_ Yugyeom lost his head a little. He shouted back in a way that surprised even him, and he couldn’t catch his breath through the shock of it. 

He could feel himself blushing, hot and flushed all over, and he hated it. He hated that he got himself here and hated that he had no idea how to get himself out. So he took a deep lungful of air, and tried to calm himself down. Tried to course-correct the conversation and get it back to something familiar, something light-hearted, but he knew it didn’t work the second he opened his mouth again, and heard the flustered way the words came out, unsteady and shy. 

“I heard you kissing, okay?” he said.

And something happened then. He watched something switch on inside of Jinyoung, something that he’d never seen directed at him before. He watched something flicker through his eyes as he shot Yugyeom a look that could only be described as predatory, and Yugyeom panicked, briefly, before he felt heat settle somewhere low in his belly.

_Shit_.

_This wasn’t supposed to happen_.

He barely registered Jinyoung speaking after that. Words in that deep, honey voice washed over him, and he felt so, so far away, like he was listening to him from underwater. _This wasn’t supposed to happen_ , Yugyeom thought. He didn’t mean to go here.

He felt himself responding on instinct, reacting to whatever Jinyoung was saying. Hypnotized by the sound of his voice, and the adrenaline coursing through his own veins. But he felt like he was drowning, helplessly thrashing beneath the current of Jinyoung's words. 

He prayed for someone to pull him from the tide. To reach down and pull him up, gasping and sputtering from the water, and when he felt the tug, he followed it willingly.

He heard the words, loud and ringing, as his head crested the water and Jinyoung breathed into his ear. _“Do you want my mouth, Yugyeom?”_ And he felt like he was drowning again. 

_This wasn’t supposed to happen_.

He wasn’t supposed to want this. He wasn’t supposed to want the hot press of his friend’s mouth against his. To want to know the feel of his plush lips against his own. To know if he’d make those same, sweet sounds he'd heard last night, but against _his_ mouth, not someone else’s. _Never anyone else’s_ . And maybe he was a little touch-starved. Maybe long nights in his studio, and even longer, lonelier nights on tour left him craving anything but the images behind his eyelids and the touch of his own hand. So he wanted. _Fuck_ , he wanted.

_Yes_ , he thought. “ _Yes, yes_ ,” he realized he was speaking out loud. Pleading in a voice that he barely recognized as his own. He’d never heard himself sound so desperate before, but he didn’t have time to feel embarrassed by that thought before Jinyoung was running strong, reassuring hands across his chest, delicate fingers along his jaw, into his hair, and suddenly, _finally_ pressing his mouth to Yugyeom’s. 

And everything felt like it snapped back into place. Shifted a little, but upright, and pleasantly, blessedly warm, and soft, _he’s so soft_ , Yugyeom wondered idly, and he forgot to listen to the sounds Jinyoung made over his own voice, but that was okay, he’d listen better next time.

* * *

Too soon, Jinyoung was pulling away again. Leaving Yugyeom dazed and panting, and Yugyeom couldn’t figure out why, _why did he stop._ He felt a strong hand against his chest, grounding him against the wall, and he stilled obediently. 

He watched Jinyoung look to the side like something caught his attention, so he followed his gaze.

And there was Jackson. Where he came from, and how long he’d been there, Yugyeom didn’t know. He was standing close, propped against the wall next to them, grinning like a fool. He leered at their mouths as he said something ridiculous that Yugyeom knew he’d probably blush about a little if he wasn’t so far gone. Yugyeom watched him look at Jinyoung, and there was that heat again, curling low in his belly, and he may not be possessive, but the image of them pressed together in bed was back in his head and he thought maybe, just _maybe_...he might like sharing.

And just as suddenly as he seemed to appear, Jackson was gone again, and Yugyeom turned his attention back to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung was looking at him, blinking at him, stunned and confused and _cute_ , and Yugyeom smiled back as he watched the almost flustered way Jinyoung tried to reclaim something of his own. Yugyeom watched him put up that proper facade he always used with fans, the one that never worked with him, with the other members. _Cute_ , he thought. And everything was right again. Everything was so shockingly _familiar_ again in the way Yugyeom had intended, and he ran out of the room, leaving a teasing laugh in his wake, with Jinyoung’s words — _“Don’t be so shy next time, huh?”_ — buzzing pleasant and hopeful in the back of his head. 

_Yeah_ , he thought. 

_Next time._

**Author's Note:**

> There may eventually be a proper sequel to this mini-series. It might already be in the works, but no promises on if or when it actually gets finished. But encouragement is always nice, in case anyone out there might actually want to read it.


End file.
